


Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

by adylini



Series: domestic fluff with a pinch of anxiety [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also slight nsfw because Kokichi gets really kissy when he’s drunk, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Break Up, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Main ship is saiouma, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Weddings, others are only kinda mentioned, theres talk about sex (courtesy of miu iruma)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adylini/pseuds/adylini
Summary: Years of insecurities, misunderstandings, and slow growth built up Shuichi and Kokichi’s relationship.





	Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

If someone had told Kokichi he would be happily marrying someone who loved him wholeheartedly and whom he loved wholeheartedly a few years ago, Kokichi would’ve laughed at them. In fact, if someone had told Kokichi he would even marry, much less fall in love, Kokichi would’ve laughed at them and then flipped them off. 

Well, he would’ve. He couldn’t possibly do that now. 

Kokichi never took himself as an emotional person, sure he loved to exaggerate his feelings and make a show of himself for the fun of it, but his heart was usually calm and felt nothing. Or he was the opposite, his beloved has told him many times that the more emotional Kokichi feels, the more blank his expression becomes. It was one or the other, and the only time when Kokichi’s expressions matched his feelings is when he’s alone and sure that no one is watching. 

Now, Kokichi was positively embarrassed with how his eyes stung from the tears threatening to run down his face much like how he so wanted to run down the aisle to tackle-hug his beloved. 

.

It was in the spring of his first year that Kokichi met him. At first glance, the emo boy seemed so plain and boring that Kokichi almost slapped him to make his stupid emo hat fly off at 100 kilometers per hour. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d snap the boring guy’s neck as well. Kokichi would’ve pat himself on the back as he was cuffed and thrown in jail because he did the world a good thing by ridding it of such a boring character. 

Of course, Kokichi wasn’t about to devastate his future by murdering someone at first glance, so he simply walked up to the fidgeting emo and snatched his hat off, eliciting a quite satisfying reaction. The boy sputtered in surprise, and shockingly, he had the gall to glare at Kokichi. Needless to say, Kokichi was very, very, very excited to see that maybe Kokichi had judged the boy wrong. Maybe the boy wouldn’t be that boring after all! Good thing Kokichi didn’t murder him! Not that he would, but it’s the thought that counts! 

Kokichi had laughed at the boy, and despite Kokichi being significantly shorter than him, the boy wasn’t able to snatch his hat back. Kokichi gave the hat back when he found out he and the emo were in the same class for that semester, and the boy had pouted and made a disgruntled noise, pulling his hat close to his head and peeking his beautiful golden irises out from under it, observing Kokichi. 

Maybe that was when Kokichi began to develop an interest in the boy. 

Shuichi Saihara was his name, Kokichi later found out during attendance. Shuichi had sat in his seat, slumped on his desk and almost nodding off a few times as if he didn’t get enough sleep. Kokichi never really realized how serious Shuichi’s eye bags were until he snatched the hat off again and studied the boy’s face while it was in plain view. 

Some boisterous dude named Kaito Momota had ruined Kokichi’s fun by picking Kokichi up by the arms and forcing Kokichi to struggle fruitlessly as Rantaro Amami pried Shuichi’s hat off his hands, but it was whatever. Kokichi got revenge by hiding Kaito’s pants after gym class and scribbling harmless doodles on Rantaro’s binder in obnoxious glitter. Kaito had chased Kokichi around the track field for a good while in his gym shorts. Rantaro had chuckled at Kokichi’s doodles. He told Kokichi that he was a good artist. Kokichi had huffed, resigning himself to coming up with a better prank to get him back. 

Meanwhile, Shuichi had just sat there baffled at Kokichi’s pettiness. Kokichi could tell he was completely exasperated, but if Shuichi had a problem with him, Shuichi would have to voice his concerns to Kokichi directly, not glare at Kokichi from across the room. 

Kokichi continued to toy with Shuichi for the fun of it, and at some point, even indirectly helped Shuichi hook up with his first crush, Kaede Akamatsu. Of course, maybe the relationship wasn’t meant to be because they broke up a few months afterward. Apparently, while both held respect for one another, they preferred their relationship as friends instead of lovers. Too awkward or something. 

Kokichi never really got that. Shuichi and Kaede were both so hopelessly optimistic that it was like they were meant to be. If Kokichi was someone else and not the despicable liar he was, he would’ve latched onto the smallest hint of romance and never let go. After all, nobody wants to die alone and unloved. 

Kaede and Shuichi were perfect together but their relationship didn’t last even a year. That was so baffling! It’s like they’re rejecting love!

Though Kokichi had to admit, he was kinda glad Shuichi and Kaede didn’t work out. Kokichi had somehow developed a small, teeny-tiny, not so relevant, completely pointless and definitely was not on Kokichi’s mind all the time kind of crush on Shuichi. Kokichi couldn’t really help it, okay? Shuichi was the only person who didn’t avoid Kokichi like the plague. In fact, Shuichi seemed to have viewed Kokichi as some sort of mystery, and Shuichi’s detective nature automatically caused him to approach Kokichi at any chance he had. 

And well, at some point, Kokichi could tell that Shuichi had begun to like Kokichi romantically as well. He would fidget more when Kokichi leaned in close to him, he would blush profusely when Kokichi called him ‘beloved’, and he would start stuttering more than usual when Kokichi touched him. Shuichi would also sometimes give presents to Kokichi, saying it was a token of his appreciation, but Kokichi knew better than to believe that obvious lie. Shuichi thought he was being slick, but Kokichi could see through him pretty well. 

Maybe that was why Kokichi hooked Kaede up with Shuichi. Someone as pure-hearted as Shuichi should be with someone just as kind. Kaede was the one other person that Shuichi hung out with that didn’t annoy the hell out of Kokichi. She was straightforward and had a passion for helping others, much like Shuichi. The only difference between the two’s personalities was probably that Kaede had more confidence and self-worth. 

To add sugar to the panta, Shuichi had originally liked Kaede before Kokichi, and Kokichi could tell that his feelings for her still lingered. It was the same case with Kaede. She was also interested in Shuichi, but it seemed she was beginning to fall out of love. Kokichi had to take advantage of the feelings before they were completely gone.

After all, just one look at the two and anyone could tell they would make an excellent couple. It was like watching two angels descend from heaven. Kokichi couldn’t even feel jealous because Shuichi was simply too cute when he was blushing at every little thing Kaede did, and when Shuichi would get meeker and meeker whenever he asked Kokichi for dating advice… it was adorable! 

Kokichi wasn’t sure why Shuichi would ask Kokichi of all people for dating advice, and maybe Kokichi had been giving out the wrong advice? Kokichi had made sure to do enough googling to compensate for his lack of knowledge, but maybe he wasn’t able to act as a good enough wingman. Maybe that was why Shuichi’s relationship with Kaede didn’t end up working out. 

(Or maybe it was because Kokichi was subconsciously sabotaging it by giving out the wrong advice. He was definitely jealous no matter how much he denies it.)

On the other hand, Kaito Momota had dated and broken up with Maki Harukawa, only to get back together again a few weeks later, so maybe Kaede and Shuichi’s romance was still salvageable. In fact, Kaito and Maki’s relationship seemed to have strengthened from the breakup. Now, the dangerous and stand-offish Maki was slightly more docile around Kaito compared to before. 

Kokichi decided he was gonna make up for his mistakes and decided to hook Kaede and Shuichi back together, or maybe with someone else. Whichever makes both of them happy. He was gonna be such a good friend and they would definitely owe him for being the perfect wingman. 

Unfortunately, the detective-in-training caught on pretty quickly and told Kokichi that he respected Kaede and admired her greatly, but he did not want to be in a relationship with her anymore. Their friendship was slightly awkward now but both of them were working hard to repair it, and Shuichi was not willing to risk breaking it again. 

“I don’t want to date her…” Shuichi had said, tugging his stupid hat closer to his head. “Besides, I like someone else now.” 

Kokichi had huffed and played off his slight guilt for being so nosy with a few well-placed lies.

“Who do you like? Who do you like! Tell me, my beloved Saihara-chan!” he had teased, only for Shuichi to clamp his mouth shut and pull his hat over his eyes. Kokichi could see the tips of Shuichi’s ears go red from embarrassment, prompting Kokichi to latch onto Shuichi’s arm and continue to bug the emo boy for answers. 

Shuichi ended up somehow wriggling out of Kokichi’s arms and running away. 

Kokichi was left in the school hallways baffled and confused, although slightly amused. 

.

The ugly blonde pigslut cumdumpster, sometimes called Miu Iruma, sometimes called Kokichi’s dear friend (thought Kokichi would never admit it), later went up to Kokichi and told him to fix Shuichi. Apparently, Kokichi’s teasing had broken the apprentice detective or something. When Kokichi ignored the virgin slut’s order, the idiot pseudo-robot, sometimes called Kiibo Idabashi, sometimes called Kokichi’s dear friend (again, he would never admit it), also told Kokichi to do something. Kokichi had pouted as his two companions ganged up on him and basically forced him to confront Shuichi. 

Kokichi was very confused, why the heck was he automatically assumed to be the problem of Shuichi’s malfunctioning? Maybe Shuichi just wasn’t getting enough sleep from his detective work or something! Besides, Kokichi was known around the school for being someone who drains energy from others rather than replenishes! He couldn’t possibly help!

“This is a bad idea, and you know it.” Kokichi had whined to his two friends, but both Miu and Kiiboy firmly placed one hand on each of Kokichi’s shoulder blades and pushed him to Shuichi’s seat. They left the room immediately afterwards, not wanting to be there to see the aftermath of what they started. Bastards.

Shuichi’s face immediately lit up upon seeing Kokichi. Well… it was cute, maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. 

“Ah, good afternoon, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi quickly cleared his desk of the textbooks and sat up straighter, giving Kokichi a small smile. 

“Hello, my beloved!” Kokichi chirped, placing his hands on Shuichi’s desk. “You look terrible! What’s the matter?” 

Shuichi had sighed and his cowlick visibly drooped. Kokichi had a strange urge to poke at it, but refrained from doing so and simply listened as Shuichi came up with excuse after excuse, lie after lie, about why he wasn’t feeling good. Of course, Kokichi called him out for it and told Shuichi to get out with it already. 

“I’ll accept any heavy feelings you have, Shumai~” Kokichi had sung. “Unless it’s feelings concerning me because I don’t need to know them! Go find someone else to love!” 

A look of realization crossed Shuichi’s face and he erupted into red. 

“Wh— wait, you know?” 

Kokichi tapped his chin and feigned ignorance. “Know? Know what? Oh! That you like me?” 

Shuichi sputtered and placed his hands across his face to block Kokichi’s view, but it was too late. Kokichi had already seen how embarrassed Shuichi was. Shuichi let out a strangled sound, and Kokichi was so damn glad that it was only the two of them in the classroom right now. He wouldn’t dare let anyone else see how cute Shuichi was right then and there. 

Surprisingly, Shuichi had mustered out an answer. He nodded his head hesitantly. Then, with lots of gusto, Shuichi placed his hands down onto the desk, nearly touching Kokichi’s, and stared straight up at Kokichi. Kokichi stifled a laugh when he saw the expression Shuichi wore. It looked like he had just eaten something extremely sour, his lips were down-turned and pressed together very firmly and his eyes were scrunched up as if he was fighting tears. 

“O-ouma-kun!” Shuichi looked like he wanted so badly to look away or tug at his hat to hide his face, but his hands remained on the desk and his eyes remained locked with Kokichi’s. “I… I like y—” 

Kokichi cut him off by breaking into hysterical laughter. 

“Saihara-chan! You should see your face!” Kokichi wiped a few droplets of tears from his eyes and backed away from Shuichi’s desk. After waiting a while to calm down, he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Sorry, no can do, Saihara-chan! I can’t accept your half-assed feelings!” Kokichi pretended to look at his nails in disinterest. In reality, his heart was beating at 200 times per minute. Go away Saihara-chan, dating Kokichi won’t ever end up good! 

Shuichi’s face turned serious at that. He frowned and grabbed Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi flinched and cursed himself for doing it. 

“Please don’t make light of my feelings, Ouma-kun.” 

Kokichi puffed his cheeks. “I don’t think I need love to be completely honest! Nope! I’ve never in my entire life, ever thought about cuddling or kissing anyone!” 

Kokichi was torn between tearing his hand away from Shuichi or letting Shuichi’s warmth seep into him and take over his heart. 

“Come to think of it, what is love anyway?” Kokichi used his free hand to bring a finger up to his lips as he pondered. “It’s so fickle and not tangible at all! How do I know if you like me for realsies anyways? You should’ve just settled with Kaede, I mean, she’s sooooo perfect and all!” 

Kokichi decided to just force Shuichi let go of Kokichi’s hand by himself by taunting him. However, Shuichi’s grip tightened instead of loosening after hearing his words. 

“If… if you need me to prove that I like you for real…” he muttered, this time pulling his hat to cover his face as a blush crept across it again. Kokichi felt annoyed and yanked the stupid hat off Shuichi’s head and tossed it out the window. 

Shuichi finally let go of Kokichi’s hand to try to catch his hat, but it was useless, the hat had already fallen out of his reach. 

“That’s better, Saihara-chan! You look so much better without that annoying hat!” 

“Why did you do that!?” Shuichi raised his voice slightly, but he immediately placed a hand over his mouth in surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

Kokichi laughed. Of course, that stupid hat meant more than he did. Most things mattered more than he did. 

“Hey, if you ditch that hat for good, mayyyyybe I’ll consider dating you!” he joked. 

“Really?” 

“Wait wha—” 

Kokichi was left flabbergasted. Shuichi walked over to Kokichi and grabbed Kokichi’s hand, pausing for a moment to see if Kokichi would flinch again and then gently intertwined his fingers with Kokichi’s. Kokichi felt his face go red and his brain short-circuited for a second. 

“Wha—” 

“I… I’m serious, Ouma-kun…” Shuichi looked down at Kokichi with the most adorable expression ever. His lower lip trembled as if he wanted to cry and his brows furrowed in worry. His puppy eyes were doing too much damage to Kokichi’s already short-circuiting brain. 

“If all it takes is for me to stop wearing that hat…” his fingers curled around Kokichi’s fingers, sending a slight electric shot into Kokichi’s hand. Shuichi’s hands were so warm… Kokichi’s heart was feeling too fucking fuzzy right now! 

“I’ll do anything it t-takes for you to give m-me a chance…!” Shuichi’s voice got smaller and smaller and he started to stutter more and more. “I… I promise I’ll be g-good, s-so please! I want to be your b-boyfriend!” 

Kokichi barely registered the “okay” coming out of his mouth. 

And with that, Shuichi broke out into a shining smile that nearly blinded Kokichi. 

.

Needless to say, Miu and Kiibo wore the smuggest faces the morning after when Kokichi told them that he had started dating Shuichi. He would’ve poked their eyes out if it weren’t for the fact that they had indeed helped him get together with his first love and that he was too embarrassed to even do anything. 

“HAH! I fucking knew it! Ya virgins finally graduated!” 

“No, I didn’t! It’s only been one day! I’m not some slut like you, Iruma-chan!” 

“Calm down guys. I believe congratulations are due for Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun!” 

“Nah, I’m not gonna tell anyone about our relationship.” 

“What, why the fuck not? Too embarrassed or something? Oh, I bet it’s ‘cause you’re afraid you’ll be shamed for being gay or some stupid shit like that!” Miu started laughing and spitting everywhere, but the two were prepared and held up Miu’s folders to block the saliva. “But no, don’t be dumb, Ouma. No one would care about that very much.” 

“It’s not that, you walking incubator.” Kokichi sighed, resting his chin on his hand. “I just wanna keep it on the down-low in case it doesn’t work out you know. Imagine the drama that would unfold to hear that Shuichi Saihara-chan was dumped not once, but twice after confessing to and dating two different people! Oh, the agony!” 

“I believe Iruma-san’s explanation was more plausible.” Kiibo placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder and rubbed lightly in reassurance. “Believe us when we say that we study in a very progressive and accepting school.” 

“Noooo, you guys got it wrong! Geez, stop putting words in my mouth!” Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. “I just wanna fool around, it’s just a nilly-willy relationship! Not that serious at all, I just accepted Saihara-chan’s confession because he was soooo pitiful!” 

“Right.” Both Miu and Kiibo replied simultaneously, clearly not believing Kokichi. 

“Well, Saihara-chan’s pretty cute anyway, so I think I’ll stick around for a few months.” 

“Oh please, you’ll totes stay for the rest of high school, if not college!” Miu rolled her eyes, pulling out her compact and make-up case to touch up on her lipstick. “Oh, just a heads up, you can officially cross third-base after the three-month mark.” 

“Ewwwwwwww, I didn’t need to know that Iruma-chan! I’m gonna stay pure and untainted! Because I am the picture of grace and innocence!” 

“That’s a funny joke, Ouma-kun.” a new voice jumped in, causing Kokichi to flinch. He didn’t dare to turn around because he knew exactly who it was. 

“Oh, good morning, Saihara-kun.” Kiibo greeted, and Kokichi’s heart started to beat faster again. He swallowed, steeled his facial muscles, and turned his head, grinning widely. 

“Heeeeyyyyyy Saihara-chan!! Howdy!” 

And Shuichi smiled at him. 

Oh crap, Kokichi felt his face loosening and a small blush crept along his cheeks. Maybe Kokichi couldn’t lie about his feelings after all. How could he in the face of someone as beautiful as Shuichi? 

Miu and Kiibo had a shit-eating grin on their faces when Shuichi grabbed the flustered Kokichi’s hand and dragged him off. 

.

Miu was right. Kokichi wasn’t sure if he was annoyed that she was right or glad that she was right. Shuichi and his relationship did indeed last through high school and proceeded on to college. 

Kokichi had continued to annoy Shuichi, hoping the boy would finally get fed up with him and leave him for good, but Shuichi might as well be Buddha because his patience was endless. Kokichi was at a loss as to what to do. He was too much of a coward to break up the relationship himself, but he knew that Shuichi deserved someone better. Shuichi deserved someone who didn’t constantly deny his love, he deserved someone who didn’t lie all the time, he deserved someone, anyone, that wasn’t Kokichi Ouma. 

But, Kokichi couldn’t bear to break up with Shuichi. Love did crazy things to him, Kokichi couldn’t press the reset button on his feelings at all. He was afraid to break up, but he was afraid to continue on.

He vividly recalls Shuichi finally telling everyone that the two of them were dating on the last week of school, and he vividly recalls getting held up by the collar by Maki, who threatened Kokichi to take good care of Shuichi. Kokichi had laughed when Kaede congratulated the both of them, and Kokichi finally admitted that their relationship was a serious thing (because he didn’t want to feel the wrath of Shuichi Protection Squad for saying it wasn’t). He vividly recalls how Shuichi broke down when Kokichi said that, and he had to pull Shuichi into a hug to calm him down. He remembers Gonta singing happy birthday because that was the only celebratory song that Gonta knew, and somehow every else in class joined in. 

Of course, when Shuichi revealed that Kokichi’s birthday was coming up soon, the singing somehow got louder. Kokichi couldn’t believe that everyone was actually happy for him too. Kokichi couldn’t believe that everyone actually cared for his well-being and didn’t just outright accuse Kokichi of brainwashing Shuichi into dating him for 3 years. 

Well, Kokichi thought he held in his tears pretty well... but he’s a liar after all. The photos taken with Shuichi’s phone told the story of how both of them bawled their eyes out on that day. 

Maybe that was the day Kokichi started to grow soft and let his walls come down just a tiny bit.

At some point, Shuichi and Kokichi had moved in together. Kokichi didn’t really know how it happened, he vaguely recalls himself suggesting the idea since Shuichi’s house was very far from their new university, and he vaguely remembers Shuichi agreeing. He vaguely recalls the two of them picking out an apartment during summer vacation. 

Now, they were about to start their first semester and Kokichi was sifting through the photo album. Kokichi hates to admit that he kinda missed high school already. 

“Shuichi… we should burn these pictures.” 

“What, why?” 

“Because it’s embarrassing. I mean, two 18-year-old boys crying while other 18-year-old manchildren throw confetti around them… and then manchildren being forced to clean up the mess...” 

“I like them.” Shuichi slid his arms around Kokichi’s waist from behind, resting his head on Kokichi’s shoulder. “They’re good memories.” 

“Eh…” Kokichi nuzzled Shuichi. “I suppose if Shuichi says so, I’ll keep them in the photo album for a few more years.” 

“Thank you, Kokichi.” 

Gosh, isn’t it illegal to be this cute? Shuichi was killing Kokichi! 

.

For some reason, Maki decided to consult Kokichi in relationship advice. Specifically, regarding marriage. Kokichi stood at the doorway of his apartment, still in his pajamas, Maki at the entrance and glaring daggers into Kokichi. She seemed reluctant, but also desperate. 

“The fuck, Harumaki-chan? You’re coming to me for help!?” 

“Oh shut it, Ouma. You’re the only other person who’s had a stable relationship since high school.” 

“That’s a stupid criterion. You don’t need a stable relationship since high school to know how to plan a wedding.” 

“It’s just…” Maki toyed with her hair. Seems she had cut it slightly, but it was still absurdly long. “I want it to be special and contain all of the high school memories, you know?”

“Right. Couldn’t you have asked Akamatsu-chan or something? I heard she hooked up with Amami-chan in high school too. And you certainly hate her less than me.” 

“She got with Amami at the graduation ceremony. That can hardly count as high school.” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and sighed, giving in. “Alright, come in.” he ushered her inside the apartment, guiding her to the sofa and going to the kitchen to make some coffee. He was gonna need a lot of it to get him through the conversation. 

When he came back with two mugs of coffee, Shuichi was already up and talking with Maki. 

“Marriage huh… it must be pretty stressful.” Shuichi said offhandedly. 

“Imagine getting married to Momota-chan of all people! I bet he’d want to make the wedding all flamboyant and stuff!” Kokichi laughed, placing the coffee down on the coffee table. Shuichi glanced at the two cups and then at the other two around the table.

“Ah, I’ll go get my own. Feel free to use my mug, Harukawa-san.” Shuichi pushed the black mug to Maki and she took it wordlessly. It was pointless to protest anyways, Shuichi was too stubbornly generous. Shuichi got up from the floor and walked to the kitchen, leaving Maki and Kokichi alone.

She took a sip of the coffee and quietly thanked Kokichi for not putting in any sugar.

“I assume you got all the legal work done?” Kokichi began.

“Yeah… it’s just the ceremony... Kaito’s really busy right now and I honestly don’t know what kinda wedding would make him… I dunno, faint from happiness.” 

“You want Momota-chan to faint at his wedding?” 

“Not literally.” Maki rolled her eyes. She paused. “Okay, maybe a little bit. It would be pretty funny to for the bride to bridal-carry the fainted groom. Would make some good blackmail.” 

Kokichi gasped dramatically and scooched further away from Maki. “Who are you and what have you done to Harumaki-chan?! The Harumaki-chan I know doesn’t have humor!” 

“Do you want to die?” 

“Nishishi! Maybe, maybe not! But you definitely don’t want me to die! I’m the only other person you know who’s as much of a space fanatic as Momota-chan!” Kokichi looked to the side and greeted Shuichi as he came back into the living room with his cup of coffee, then turned back to Maki. “I bet you came here because you wanted to appeal to his geeky side at the wedding! But you’re not space geek enough to know anything!” 

“You found me out.” Maki hummed. Kokichi paused and frowned. Maki seemed to have calmed her temper in the years Kokichi hasn’t seen her. She doesn’t get so easily provoked by his taunts anymore, in fact, she humors him. That’s boring.

“Well, the stereotypical weddings are held in broad daylight.” Kokichi took a sip of his coffee. “But there are weddings held at night as well. You know what I’m getting at here?” 

“A wedding at night means we can see the stars.” she nodded. 

“Yep! Wow, you’re so smart Harumaki-chan!” 

“I heard there was a meteor shower coming soon. In August, I think?” Shuichi added, pulling out his phone to confirm his input. He was right that there was a meteor shower, but it was in July instead of August. 

“Ooooh! That’s my beloved Shuichi! Always full of bright ideas!” 

Maki’s eyes lit up. “He’s going to love that.” 

“A kiss underneath the showering stars!” Kokichi clasped his hands together, pretending to swoon. “Now isn’t that romantic and memorable!” 

The three of them continued to converse, exchanging ideas and reminiscing about the past. In the end, they ended up with so many good (and absurd) ideas for the wedding that it was disappointing when they had to cross a few out. 

“Do you know about the wedding tradition, Harumaki-chan?” 

“Tradition?” 

“Yeah! Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!” 

“Oh, I’ve heard of it. I don’t get the importance though.” 

“It’s just a nice and fun thing to do, you know.” Kokichi grinned at her. “You can borrow something from me and Shumai! We’re sooooo good together that we might as well be married! Borrowing things from a happy couple brings happiness!” 

Maki seems to consider it briefly, then shook her head. “I don’t think you have anything I’d want.” 

“What! That’s rude, Harumaki-chan!” 

Shuichi laughed and rubbed his thumb across Kokichi’s hands as Kokichi pouted. “To be honest, Kokichi, I don’t think you have any jewelry or dresses for her to borrow.” 

“Ah shit, you’re right.” 

.

When Maki left, Shuichi was silently browsing through the TV. Kokichi made sure to avoid Shuichi as he walked around the house, preparing to go to work. After that talk, Kokichi was sure that the idea of getting married was now planted into Shuichi’s mind. 

Kokichi couldn’t bear to think about Shuichi getting married to anyone else, but he also couldn’t bear to think about Shuichi getting married to him. He’s simply not the one for Shuichi, that much was certain. Sure, Shuichi says he’s happy with Kokichi, and Kokichi knows he can only be happy with Shuichi, but the voice in Kokichi’s head tells him he should forfeit his happiness to find the right one for Shuichi. 

Thinking back on that wedding tradition, Kokichi could say that he was simply borrowing Shuichi until the right one came along and got Shuichi back. Kaede may not have been the right one, but there were nearly 8 billion people left out in the world for Shuichi.

.

Maki and Kaito’s wedding was sensational. 

There were tears, laughter, smiles, food, booze, and finally a meteor shower. Maki had originally intended for the wedding to be a magical night, but it ended up like some kind of college frat party where everyone danced and drank until the sun came up. 

Kokichi, of course, didn’t let go of the opportunity to take as many blackmail material as possible, while Mahiru Koizumi, their senior by one year, took the more professional pictures. Just as Maki had hoped, Kaito passed out from drinking two glasses of wine and Maki bridal-carried her new husband into the beach house. 

Miu had to comment on how they were totally gonna bang, but everyone knew that Maki would never take advantage of Kaito like that. The party ended with everyone drunkenly stumbling into a taxi to go home. 

Kokichi stayed behind for a while to admire the stars, letting the sound of the waves engulf him. He sipped at his 12th cup of wine and sighed. No matter how much he tried to stop himself, he had imagined how his wedding would look like. Maybe he would be wearing the wedding dress, maybe Shuichi would (he would look great), maybe both of them would be wearing a suit, it didn’t matter. Shuichi would probably be sobbing as much as Kaito did, actually, maybe Kokichi would be Kaito. Shuichi was probably be silently crying while Kokichi loudly sobbing. 

Kokichi sighed, his mind was hazy from the alcohol. He wasn’t thinking straight. Marrying Shuichi would basically devastate his beloved’s future. 

“Kokichi, you okay?” Shuichi tapped Kokichi’s shoulder, leaning down to peck Kokichi’s forehead. 

“Ahh… Shumai~” Kokichi cooed, dropping the glass of wine and wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s neck. He pulled his beloved down for a clumsy kiss, teeth hitting and nose smushing. 

“Shuuuuuichi, take me home! Piggyback!” Kokichi knew he was being quite childish, but his common sense was being impaired right now so he could be childish however he wants. Shuichi only smiled at him and did as Kokichi asked. Kokichi took in a deep whiff of Shuichi’s scent and sighed contently. 

The taxi driver gave them a weird look when they got into the car but said nothing otherwise. On normal days, Kokichi would’ve felt slightly guilty for making Shuichi lug him to the elevator and then to their apartment, but today he was feeling way too emotional about how much he loved Shuichi.

“You’re so good to me…” he pulled Shuichi in for a kiss the moment the door shut behind them. 

“Kokichi, calm down. You need to drink some water.” 

“Nooooo!!!” Kokichi thrashed around in protest as Shuichi pulled away and grabbed Kokichi to the kitchen. “Shuichiiiiii, I don’t wanna!” 

Shuichi ignored him and poured a cup of water while Kokichi continued to cling onto Shuichi, desperately trying to pull Shuichi down and slobber kisses all over him. Kokichi clawed at Shuichi’s stupid dress shirt that was way too complicated to get off with all the buttons and sucked on what little exposed skin Shuichi showed. 

Finally, Shuichi was done with pouring the water, to which Kokichi knocked out of his hand and onto the floor almost immediately. Shuichi lost his balance and fell onto the floor, Kokichi right on top of him. 

“Saihara-chaaaannn…!!” Kokichi continued to leave marks along Shuichi’s neck. “I love you so much, so so muchhhh…” 

“Kokichi, please stop.” 

Kokichi felt tears well up and sniffled. “Do you not like me anymore…? Noooo!!!!” He hugged Shuichi’s head and began to bawl. “I don’t want that…! I wanna get married… but I don’t deserve yyouu…” 

Kokichi held Shuichi’s head in his hands, sandwiching his cheeks and began to press wet kisses all over Shuichi’s face. 

“What did I do to haaave *hic* you l-love me so much…?” Kokichi’s vision was blurring from the tears and it was getting hard to breath with the snot, but he continued to press his lips down and kiss at whatever was in his hands. At this point, he couldn’t even process what he was doing or saying. 

“Everyday I wake *hic* up next t-to you—” A kiss to what feels like Shuichi’s perfect forehead. 

“...and I just wan*hic*... wanna c-cry from how happy I am…!” A kiss to Shuichi’s perfect right eye.

“But I… I know t-that you deserve… *hic* you deserve s-someone better! *hic*” A kiss to Shuichi’s perfect left eye. 

“Definitely not a liar like meeee!!!” A kiss to Shuichi’s perfect nose. 

“I *hic* wanna r-run away so badly, b-but I can’t *hic*... I can’t bring myself to b-because I’m so selfishhhhh…” A kiss to Shuichi’s perfect left cheek.

“I wanna hog you all to *hic* myself!! B-but I also want you… to be, to be *hic*, to be truly haaa*hic*ppyyyyy.” A kiss to Shuichi’s perfect right cheek. 

“And your true love doesn’t lie with me.” Kokichi went to kiss Shuichi’s perfect lips, only for Shuichi’s perfect hand to stop him. 

“Is that what you’ve been thinking all these years, Kokichi?” His tone was ice-cold. Kokichi shrunk back, continuing to sob but out of fear this time. “How can you think like this?” Shuichi grabbed both of Kokichi’s wrists and pushed Kokichi off of him. Both of them sat upright on the kitchen floor now, the dropped cup now creating a puddle that drenched their pants.

“Saihara-chan, are you *hic* mad at me?” Kokichi asked in a meek voice, trembling and hiccuping.

“Yes.”

Kokichi let out a sound of terror and clung onto Shuichi’s waist. Tears ran down his face, drenching Shuichi’s white dress shirt. All he could feel was fear, terror, anxiety, anxiety, anxiety, anxiety. Shuichi was going to abandon him for being so insensitive!

“No, please don’t leave me! Saihara-chan! Shumai! Shuichi! I’ll do anything, please don’t leave me! I need you, I’m so sorry for being selfish! Don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave, don’t leave, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorryI’msorryI’msorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorr—”

Shuichi was startled, and he pulled Kokichi off of him and hugged him. Kokichi continued to grab Shuichi, sobbing and apologizing uncontrollably. Whether or not this was an effect done by the alcohol, or because he was spilling out all his stupid disgusting feelings, he didn’t know. 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s tears away. “I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving you.” He murmured, patting Kokichi’s back comfortingly. Kokichi continued to cry, ranting on and on and on and on about his insecurities and begging Shuichi to not leave him. 

Eventually, his sobbing quieted down to small sniffling which got quieter and quieter until Kokichi was completely still and soundly asleep. His fingers still clutched Shuichi’s dress shirt but it was loose enough for Shuichi to pry off. 

Shuichi stared at Kokichi with furrowed eyebrows and hugged him tightly before carrying him to the bed. 

.

Well fuck him. Kokichi woke up with a severe hangover and terrifying memories of him holding onto Shuichi while spilling his guts. Secrets that he swore he’d take to the grave were uncontrollably let out just because of some stupid alcohol. Kokichi knew he wasn’t such a lightweight, and he was usually really good at controlling himself when drunk, so why the heck did he become so emotional?

Must’ve been the stupid wedding feels that broke his dam.

Well, the only way to end this situation was to die or hightail it out of here. Kokichi got out of the bed, resolving to pack his bags and leave Shuichi forever before he could interrogate Kokichi on the words he said the night before. 

Of course, the universe wasn’t so merciful. As soon as the bed dipped from Kokichi’s redistributed weight, a hand shot up from underneath the covers to grab Kokichi’s arm. 

Kokichi let out a strangled scream. Shuichi’s lovely face peeked out from the blankets and Kokichi’s heart rate shot through the roof. 

“W-why good morning my beloved!” Kokichi flinched and placed a hand on his forehead, groaning from the headache. This happens every time he drinks himself silly, but it was particularly bad this time around.

Shuichi sat up, hand still firmly gripping Kokichi’s arm, preventing him from bolting off and locking himself in the bathroom. “Are you okay…?” He asked, tilting his head in an adorable way. 

“You were pretty drunk yesterday…” he trailed off.

“Oh, I was?” Kokichi laughed merrily. “I don’t remember anything…” he lied.

“Oh… you don’t?” Shuichi looked troubled. 

“You were saying a lot of crazy things yesterday. You said you didn’t think you deserve me and that my happiness isn’t by your side.” Dammit Shuichi, why couldn’t you have just stayed silent and pretended like nothing happened?

Kokichi tapped his chin, “Wow, that is pretty crazy! What was drunk me thinking! Of course I deserve you, I deserve everything! Nishishi!”

Shuichi looked relieved and he let out a sigh, “Thank goodness you don’t actually think that… to be honest, I also don’t think I deserve you. I kinda get what drunk Kokichi was thinking.”

“What?”

That’s impossible right? How could someone as perfect as Shuichi fucking Saihara ever think he didn’t deserve Kokichi? Kokichi was repulsive, he was a liar, he was a no-good pranker and made trouble wherever he went. Shuichi was loved by everyone, he helped everyone at any chance he got, and he never held any grudges. Shuichi was so so so so so good, and Kokichi was so so so so so bad. Why in the world would Shuichi ever think he is undeserving of Kokichi? 

“It’s just… you’re so wonderful…” Shuichi’s ears began to turn red. “You’re so confident and funny, or at least you appear to be, and you never back down no matter who talks bad about you. You’re not afraid to tell the cruel truth, and you’re not afraid to tell white lies to others. Whenever someone says something that hurts me, you stand up for me and, haha, you kinda shoot them down with words.” 

“That’s because those skanks deserve it!” 

They do, how dare they talk bad about his beloved Shuichi! They clearly need to get their eyes checked, and while they’re at it, maybe check their brain too!! If they don’t change when they fix their brains, then they should just kill themselves! Haha, just kidding! Not!

“I… I want that confidence too. Honestly, you’re so good to me and you’re so good to everyone else you care for… I don’t know how someone as insecure and useless as me would end up with you.” Shuichi brushed his hand through Kokichi’s hair (which was more wild than it usually was because of bed hair and last night’s partying). “But I’m trying hard so that I can become someone who would become worthy enough to stand next to you. I’m working to better myself so that I can confidently say that I’m your boyfriend.” 

Kokichi felt like he was just splashed by hot water because his face was so warm right now. Shuichi was just like Kokichi, he was unsure of his side of the relationship and he didn’t think he was worthy of the other. But, unlike Kokichi, Shuichi wasn’t trying to push Kokichi off onto someone else. Shuichi was trying to keep Kokichi by his side no matter what (just like he had promised when he asked Kokichi out). 

Kokichi felt like crying again. He had been so blind. 

“Shumai… I don’t deserve you.” He muttered, looking down at his lap. Shuichi’s hand continued to thread through his oily hair. “I… I don’t deserve you, I think I’m just borrowing you from someone else who could make you happier.”

“There is no one else who could make me happier than you.”

“I… o-of course.” Kokichi gulped hard. “Ah… but I’ll be selfish. I’ll be so super selfish like I always am!”

He looked Shuichi in the eye and grinned from side to side. “Finders keepers, losers weepers! Whoever I stole you from, whoever you could’ve ended up with, just has to deal with the fact that you’re mine now!” He laughed, sounding more confident than he feels. Kokichi was always good at acting confident after all! Easy!

Shuichi smiled gently at Kokichi as if he could see through Kokichi’s acting (and he could, he always could) and pressed his lips to Kokichi’s. He hummed pleasantly into Kokichi’s skin, sending tingling vibrations through Kokichi’s body. Kokichi pulled Shuichi closer and laughed into the kiss. 

“Mine.” 

Kokichi didn’t really know who said that but it didn’t matter, the statement was true no matter who did. 

.

One way or another, Kokichi was somehow trotting down the aisle in a white suit, flowers strewn everywhere and his friends clapping merrily. Shuichi stood at the end (with Kaito at his side as best man), holding a hand to his mouth and crying silently. He looked great in his matching black suit.

Maybe it was because Kokichi had been crying a lot lately that he was all out of tears for the occasion. He happily walked down the laid-out white carpet, his hand holding a black and white bouquet. Shuichi held a similar bouquet as well. 

The walking abomination, Miu Iruma, was wiping away snot and tears with tissues (a box of tissues laid in her lap, almost as if she knew she was gonna cry, ew disgusting) and the human who acted like a robot, Kiibo Idabashi, was also sparing some tears (wow robots can cry?). Kaede and Rantaro were clapping along to the beat of the music, much like everyone else in the wedding. 

Kokichi’s 10 childhood friends (they used to pull pranks around their neighborhood and call themselves a super evil organization, DICE), his and Shuichi’s college and work friends, their seniors from high school, and some close relatives sat in the chairs and all eyes were on the couple as Kokichi finally stopped in front of Shuichi. 

This was it, this was the moment.

If someone had told Kokichi he would be happily marrying someone who loved him wholeheartedly and whom he loved wholeheartedly a few years ago, Kokichi would’ve laughed at them. In fact, if someone had told Kokichi he would even marry, much less fall in love, Kokichi would’ve laughed at them and then flipped them off. 

Well, he would’ve. He couldn’t possibly do that now. 

Kokichi was a person who hid behind lies and pranks (he still is), he had latched onto Shuichi all those years ago because the boy didn’t seem to mind his lying nature. From there, they had been through thick and thin, misunderstanding upon misunderstanding, argument upon argument, and yet somehow here they were. 

Kokichi knows Shuichi wants him to change and be a little more open so that there would no longer be any misunderstandings, and Kokichi is trying very hard to comply with Shuichi’s wishes, but lying was his only comfort. 

However, at this moment where he is about to swear his vows to his soon-to-be-husband, he wouldn’t mind telling the truth to the entire world. 

“I do.” 

And that’s not a lie. 

The moment the priest announced that they could kiss, Kokichi pulled Shuichi down by the collar and pressed his lips firmly to Shuichi. No tongue, no touching, just a confirmation of their love to the onlooking world. 

However, this was just a taste. 

One little peek into their lives. 

What the world doesn’t know was how many times Kokichi had said these very vows multiple times to Shuichi when he proposed, how many times Shuichi said yes as he cried and cried and cried. What they don’t know is the soft, wonderful moments of serenity the two of them experienced when the sunlight peeks through the curtains of their bedroom, rousing them from their sleep only to cuddle in bed some more. What they don’t know is truly how much the both of them loved each other, and how much they didn’t think they were worthy of the other, but were trying so so so hard to love without running away. 

Their relationship had started in the second year of high school, when Kokichi decided to give his little puppy crush and Shuichi a chance. Their relationship had now lasted over a decade, starting at the tender age of 15 and up to now when they were 26. Their love was so old, or at least as old as people around their age would deem it, but everyday felt like their first day. Everyday was a new experience together, and Kokichi was so damn glad he borrowed Shuichi from Kaede that day. He was so glad the timid Shuichi had mustered up enough courage to confess to him, and he was so glad he accepted it on a whim. He had felt blue about it for the subsequent years, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t still, but he was working through it. He and Shuichi were together, vowed together until death do them part (though society likes to tell couples that not even death could do that, and Kokichi would have to agree).

Oh fuck, he told himself he wouldn’t cry today didn’t he. 

Well, Kokichi thinks as he pulls away from the kiss,  
the cheers of the crowd being drowned out by the soft laughter of Shuichi,  
he was always a liar.

And he let himself let loose and cry with that as reassurance.

Shuichi kissed his tears away, just like he always has and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in a day, I had to change so many different paragraphs.
> 
> The great part about SaiOuma is that both of them are super insecure of themselves, Shuichi is just more open about his insecurities than Kokichi. Kokichi’s a good liar after all! Can’t let others see! Well except for his beloved Shuichi maybe...


End file.
